This invention relates to the chemical arts. In particular, this invention relates to a reactant solution useful in the metathetical-polymerization of dicyclopentadiene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,340, which patent is herein incorporated for reference, broadly discloses the use of a rate moderated metathesis-catalyst system to make a thermoset poly(dicyclopentadiene). In particular, this patent discloses a method of making thermoset poly(dicyclopentadiene) by combining a plurality of reactant streams, one of which contains dicyclopentadiene, a metathesis-activator and a rate moderator. Consequently, reactant solutions containing the activator and the rate moderator, in dicyclopentadiene, must be prepared. However, reactant solutions that contain the most preferred activators (alkylaluminum halides and dialkylaluminum halides, where the alkyl groups are ethyl) and the preferred rate moderators (isopropyl ether and di-n-butyl ether) are troublesome. Such reactant solutions typically have flash points less than 100.degree. F. and, therefore, special precautions must be taken. Furthermore, such reactant solutions are corrosive and can adversely affect storage tanks and the molding equipment.
In accordance with my invention a halogen-free, high flash point reactant solution is provided by combining dicyclopentadiene, trialkyl aluminum and bis(2-methoxyethyl)ether.